A Thousand Years
by elladoraxoxo
Summary: 17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.
1. Chapter 1

Summary 

17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.

I Don't Own any of this content except the Story line sadly I do not own Aaron Tveit

**Chapter 1 **

I Woke up with the worst headache this morning but it wasn't because of late nights nope it was because of the dreams except it's not the first time this has happened the dreams consist of me in I'm guessing 1830's France at some sort of revolution one minute I'm alive the next minute I'm bleeding in someone's arms .That Person isn't just anyone its Marius Pontmercy let's just say I'm more than just a little in love with that guy.

"Eponine Get your wretched body down here" Said my more than horrible father my family if you can call it that. But I thought I should go down otherwise I will certainly regret it later so I threw on some tattered jeans and an old shirt and ran down stairs. "What" I said almost bitterly

"You don't want to be late for your first day back now do we" father said "Since when did you care about my school life" "I don't I may need your help tonight were doing a job tonight"

When my "Father" mentions when work he doesn't mean a nice small town job like a banker or whatever nope he means a robbery or murder he's not exactly an honest man.

"Well I should be going to school" I didn't even let him respond before I ran out the door and started walking to school. "Hey Ponine" " I look round to see who said that and I smile "Hello Sophia" Sophia is one of my only friends in this entire town she has long red hair, Hazel Eyes and well let's just say I feel very small when I'm beside her and well ugly . "You disappeared last night we were all worried about you where did you go" "I had curfew and you know me hate to cross curfew" "Nothing Happened did it" "No Nothing Happened I got in on time". For the rest of the walk to school we just chatted about nothing really just anything to get my mind of what my dad is up to and his little gang.

"There You Two are where the hell have you been" that is Cassie she's tall dark brown hair tanned like me she could be a model if she wanted and well it's not like she hasn't dabbled in it over the years. "Calm down Cas we just walked really slow you know how Soph likes to dawdle"

"I do not dawdle I wasn't the one who was daydreaming about Pontmercy" the red head said "I Was not daydreaming about him" "Yes you were" I just rolled my eyes and walked into the school when I got to my locker two people were let's just say eating each other's Faces off I coughed to see if they would move no look "Hey you two cut it out or move in front of someone else's locker please I'm in a hurry" they pull apart and I roll my eyes when I see who it is Aidan Enjolras and his girl of the month Louise hunter the captain of the cheerleading team so it only makes sense that they would be making out in front of my locker. Louise was tall blonde and well your typical high school bitch like Regina George. Well Aidan Enjolras was another story he was also tall but at least 6ft blonde curly hair and well if there was someone to be sculptured from a Greek god he would be it. "Oh sorry didn't see you there" Louise said with a sly smirk "Oh I don't doubt it you two were too busy to notice when someone is in a rush I'm surprised you both still have faces after that and if you would excuse me I need to get to class" I looked at both of them and Enjolras just had a little smirk on his face oh how I would love to wipe that off his face.

Sophia pointed to the table next to her when I got into the class "What took you so long" "Mr and Mrs perfect where making me feel nauseous at my locker". I look up when I hear someone sit in front of me and I end up with a goofy smile on my face when I notice who it is Marius. "You look like an idiot with that smile on your face" Sophia said in a whisper "Shut it and I don't look like an idiot" "No just a love-struck teenager" I glare at her and continue writing my essay the teacher told us too after class Marius walked up to me "Ponine how are you" "Oh I am alright thank you Marius" "So how bored were you in there because I was about to fall asleep" "Honestly I found it fascinating but we all have different opinions on things don't we" I say with a big smile on my face when I see his friends coming over the smile quickly fades. "Marius we have practise coach came to tell me too tell you" Courfeyrac one of his closest friends said "Well Ponine as lovely as it would be to continue this I have to go I will see you later okay" he says as he's walking down the hall and flashes a quick smile at me and then he's gone Yeah see you later I say quietly to myself.

"Hey earth to Ponine" Cassie said while waving her hand in front of my face "What" "We were just saying that we are going to sit on the bleachers and watch the gorgeous boys play soccer so you coming" "Yeah I guess" "So what were you thinking about" Soph asks me "Oh you know the usual" "Marius" they both say at the same time "No not Marius" "So what were you thinking about?" "Oh you know world news the problems in third world countries" "Of course you were" we sat down on the bleachers "They are all so gorgeous especially Jehan" "Sophia I have an idea why don't you talk to him" "Right says the girl who's obsessing over Marius since the first day of freshman year" "I have not been into him that long have I? "Yes" they say at the same time.

I look out to see that Enjolras has the ball and well he scores and there is a big celebration it's not even a real game and anyone could have done that honestly how hard could it be. "So have any more of those dreams" "Dream it's the same one and yes this one is a lot more vivid then the last one though I saw myself dying in Marius arms and all I could see was the back of a blonde persons head don't know who it was though" "Maybe it was your secret lover" I laugh at Cassie point

"Oh how I hope I had one I wonder if that Eponine's life was any better than mine I mean it can't possibly have been worse than what it is now" the other two just look at me Sympathetically and I just smile slightly and pull out my sketch book and start drawing but somehow it ends up looking like the barricade from my dream and the same Mysterious blonde man. "Come on let's get going" "Hmm what you say" "I said practise is over and we have class"

"Whoopee History with the devil himself" I said in reply "He isn't that bad Eponine" Sophie responded "Yes he is that bad he is also an egotistical bigot" "Did you really just call him a bigot" "Yes I did you two go ahead I need to grab a book out my locker" they look at me and smile "We will try to save you a seat" I nod and walk to my locker and grab my history book.

When I walk into the classroom and notice there is only one seat left next to him great so much for saving me a seat. So I walk up to the table and sit down next to him and I turn to look at him and see he is smirking at me I roll my eyes and look forward. The teacher starts talking about something but im not listening im too busy sketching in my book when all of a sudden I hear the word project and partner's and her picking them oh god. It was only Me, Enjolras, Cassie and Grantaire left and I kept my fingers crossed praying it's not Enjolras.

But just my luck I get put with him looks like this is going to be a term from hell. "So you want to come to my place tonight" I Look at him and I can't get words out "Huh" "I said do you want to come to mine tonight and work on this the sooner we start the sooner its finished" I don't know what to say speak Eponine speak you look like an idiot you have never had problem talking to him and now he's looking at me waiting for my reply.

"Sorry I can't do it tonight but how about tomorrow after work I work at the" "Café Musain the little French Café I know" I look at him with wide eyes "It's not like I stalk you I just go there a lot and see you" we have another moment of silence before the bell rings and as soon as it does I run out I can hear the girls running behind me. "Wow just your luck" "Yeah tell me about it but you did get lucky didn't you Cassie" "Yeah I guess we all did except from you obviously" we walk to the lunch room in silence.

"So when are you and Mr Enjolras going to work on your project" "Tomorrow night why" I answer with a quizzical look at Sophia "Oh it's just I thought you would want to start tonight get it over with as soon as possible" "I do it's just I can't tonight I have plans" "Really without us I'm offended" "Don't be Its family stuff you want anything from the sandwich bar" "Yeah I chicken Mayo for me" I nodded and look at Cassie she just shakes her head at me that's not like her she always wants to eat something. When I get to the sandwich bar I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Marius " Sorry about leaving you stranded in the hall before" I love when he does that feels guilty for me "It's fine Sophia and Cassie were not far behind" he just nods "So I was wondering if you could maybe do my English essay you see I'm swamped with all my other things at the moment" "Yeah I can it's not a problem" "You sure" he asks with a cheeky smile How can I resist? So I just nod and smile and watch him walk away after saying thank you "Oh and can you clean my shoes Eponine and do my entire school coursework please" I hear the voice from behind me and see its Enjolras

What is his problem? So I turn around and look at him "What is your problem" "Oh nothing just that you let him walk all over you" "I don't I just like to help him" "More like do everything for him talk about needy" "I am not needy" "Oh really then why else would you do all that for him" I don't respond okay maybe I am a little bit needy but who cares he can't know. "Well I just want him to be happy and if he's swamped to take a weight of his shoulders and maybe yes I am a slight bit needy but that's not why I do it but you're not even worth the words leaving my mouth right now because you are incapable of human emotions your nothing more than a marble statue with a pretty girlfriend hiding everything you truly feel because you are trying to please everyone around you but in the end you might have a lot of money with a hot wife but you will feel nothing but lonely" And with that I pick up my sandwiches' and drink and leave him with a shocked expression on his face and what else maybe a little sadness.

I wasn't too harsh was I ?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary 

17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.

I Don't Own any of this content except the Story line sadly I do not own Aaron Tveit

**Chapter 2**

I walked back to my table but as I did the entire lunch hall was looking at me so I guess they all heard what I was saying. The girls looked at me with open mouths

"What" I asked as I handed the sandwich to Sophia and start to eat my sandwich

"Did you honestly have to be that harsh on him what is it your time of the month" Cassie questioned me with a quizzical look.

"I wasn't even that harsh on him and plus he started it with the whole teasing I just thought I would put him in his place I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing was I" the other two just shrugged and shook their heads. I look over to his table and he didn't look that upset maybe everyone was just overreacting but every now and again he kept looking at me after I turned around with no expression on his face what so ever.

"I wasn't I too harsh on him the words just kind of came out like word vomit" I ask look down and finished off my food.

"Well you could of I don't know you shouldn't of said he was incapable of human emotions that was probably the worst but of what you said and probably why he hasn't taken is eyes off you since you turned around" Sophia replied and Cas nodded agreeing with her.

"Yeah I guess do you think I should apologize"

"That's up too you but why would you care what he thinks of you I mean apart from the fact you two are working together on the history project and it might make it worse if you don't but as I said it's up to you" Sophia replied with a sort of you know what to do look

I turn my head and see he is in fact still looking at him everyone is talking to him but he is only looking at me so I tell the girls I have to go and grab something and leave the lunch hall before it gets anymore awkward. When I get to the hallway I start heading out the front doors when I hear someone say.

"I can't believe she just said that to him I mean no one ever says anything like that to Enjolras is she insane Louise is going to rip her head off" She can try but I hide behind a wall so I can listen to what they are saying more without being seen.

"And plus Enjolras just let her say those things he didn't even respond have you ever seen him speechless before because I sure haven't but yet this Eponine can make him speechless it just doesn't make sense"

The other girl decides to speak up.

"I know and did you see him after they sat back down he couldn't tear his eyes away from her and Louise looked like she was going to pounce then and there and tear her head off" all of a sudden the bell rang and the two girls headed to class and I rested my head on the wall and started to run what they had said through my head. I'm going to have to apologize later at the end of the day I look round the corner and see Principle Javert well this is going to go well.

"What are you doing here? Miss Thenardier shouldn't you be in class"

"I was just heading too class now actually sir so if you wouldn't mind I would like to get there now" he looks at me but I just walked past him and to my next class.

At the end of the day I saw Enjolras at his locker well if I'm going to apologize it might as well be now right but how do I do it I mean how exactly am I going to apologize to him I have never apologized to anyone now I'm going to apologize to this jerk. I quietly walk up to him and words just start coming out without my control.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't well I did mean it I just shouldn't of said it" he doesn't even look at me and shuts his locker and starts walking down the hall. You have got to be kidding me.

"Seriously are you just going to walk away and not even listen to me when I'm attempting to apologize to you?" he just keeps walking and we got to the front entrance he opens the door and it nearly hits me when it closes behind him.

"You know what I'm not even going to bother anymore you're not worth it so just forget what I just said I take it back I'm not sorry because you're an inconsiderate asshole who's not worth my apology" by this time I had followed him to his car he was about to get in and he just says these words.

"I thought I was incapable of human emotions and people who are incapable of that don't except apologies and that wasn't even an apology" and he just slams his car door shut and this time I'm speechless.

I start heading home when I hear someone behind me and stop when I realize who it is.

"Hi Soph thought you were working on the project tonight"

"I am but not until later…So how was the apology"

"Non- Existent well I did apologize he just ignored me and said along these lines since he's incapable of human emotions he can't accept apologies and my apology wasn't even an apology" I said and started to scuff my feet when I was walking.

"Stop that and he is really under your skin isn't he"

I nod and stop scuffing my feet we arrive at the Café since I'm working tonight.

"You want your usual Soph" she nods and sits at are usual table I start making her coffee and grab the muffin and hand it to her she looks up from her book she had taken out.

"Well you could try and apologize again look who has just come in" I turn around and see Enjolras has come in with Jehan who also happens to be Sophia's partner that sneaky little bitch she had planned this earlier. I look at her with a glare and head to the counter I look up to see Jehan had sat down with her and they started to work on their project I see Enjolras has sat next to the table near the window and takes out a copy of The Communist Manifesto.

I walk over to him.

"Do you want anything to drink or something to eat or are you just not going to answer me" I say and just look at him after a couple of seconds I turn to walk away and he says.

"Café Americain and a Croissant please" I write it down and turn to walk away again when he starts to speak again.

"Oh and you really should work on your apologies you are rather terrible at them" I just nod and answer him

"I will keep that in mind" I walk over and put his order through and make his coffee once I'm finished I place his order down.

"The Communist Manifesto" I said and just look at him

"Yeah it's a book about"

"I know what it's about I have read it you know"

"Really" I didn't except you too read something like this I thought you would be a Pride and Prejudice kind of girl"

"Well I like to read anything that keeps my interest for more than five minutes" he just looks at me in an unreadable kind of way like at lunch. I walk back to the counter and continue working by the time my shift has finished its 8 so I decide I cash up and start to walk out the door when I hear someone behind me I turn to see Enjolras I didn't even realize he was still here but I don't stop I continue to walk home.

When he finally catches up to me he just asks

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"No"

"Why Not"

"Because I don't understand why you're asking me and I'm quite happy walking its exercise and all that" I say and he pauses for a moment and doesn't reply.

"Well I will walk with you then"

I turn to face him and "No you won't I don't need a chaperone and even if I did you would be last on my list you want to know why or will I just make you cry again" he just shakes his head and walks away I sigh and start walking again once I got home after half an hour I notice my dad has his gang which means they are most definitely working a job tonight. Montparnasse walks over too me and puts his arm around my shoulders and says

"The lady of the hour has finally arrived now we can get going how are you beautiful"

I shrug his arm off my shoulders and walk to the other end of the room.

"What do you need from me tonight?"

"Just to watch out for any passers-by or police" my dad replied

"And what if I don't want to do that what if I don't come tonight"

"Then you will regret it" he says with a frightful look it's not like I haven't been hit well beaten before but I can't risk the others finding out so I just nod and ask when we leave.

"Now" he replies and the rest of the gang have already left the house when we get to the location I notice it's one of those rich kids houses so I most likely go to school with them but that doesn't matter everyone knows about my family history and the trouble and problems we cause. Once we get to the house I stop outside the gates when the others go in and make sure no one is coming about 20 minutes later they were finished.

When I got home I went straight to bed but before I did I set my alarm so I would have time to do Marius's essay when I wake up.

_Dream_

"_Excuse me Monsieur but I was wondering have you seen Monsieur Marius" _

_I tapped the blonde leader on the shoulder he turned around as soon as I did._

"_Enjolras" _

"_Excuse me"_

"_Enjolras call me Enjolras that is my name we are all equals here" _

"_Well you can call me Eponine Mon...Enjolras _

"_And to answer your earlier Question no I have not seen Marius he is probably chasing after that girl he keeps on talking about"_

_I look down and sigh knowing he is right _

"_He is my friend but I guess he is also blind for not seeing you're in love with him but if you would excuse me Eponine I have a revolution to plan"_

_I nod and start to walk away but before I do _

"_Enjolras it would be easier and faster if you were to go east" _

_Once I said that I walked to the stairs were I saw Marius walking up with what looks like a letter in his hand._

"_Ponine there you are I have been looking for you everywhere" _

"_Really Monsieur well I guess you must need me quite a lot"_

"_That I do Ponine could you deliver this letter to my beloved for me" _

_I look down at the letter and take it from his hand _

"_Of course Monsieur I do not see why I could not"_

_I glance up to see Enjolras looking over at me and Marius" he looked a bit disappointed _

_But I don't have time to debate what he is feeling so I run out of the café with tears coming close to falling I know he will never love me why would anyone ever love me. I hear footsteps and my name being called from behind me I turn and see My Fathers gang they don't look happy._

"_Eponine where is the money"_

"_I have not had time to get it"_

"_Well I will make sure you get time" He snarls and punches the rest of the gang join in the beating until I'm motionless on the ground._

I wake up with a sweat on so that's who the mysterious blonde is Enjolras I look at my clock I still have 4 hours until I have to be at school but I do need to shower and write the essay and it certainly doesn't look like I will be going to sleep again. Something about those dreams seemed so real like a memory.

On my way to school i met up with Sophia and Cassie who were telling me all about how Louise house was robbed last night so I guess that's whose house the Patron Minette Robbed last night then they changed the subject.

"So tonight is the night you will be working on the project with your new best friend" Soph said

"Yup and he is not my new best friend were not even close to being friends "I stated and looked down

"Well I saw you being followed out the café last night by mister Enjolras"

"Yes that did happen but nothing happened he asked if he could drive me home I said no and then I walked home" I said missing out the minor fact that I insulted him once more.

"So you didn't argue with him again" Cassie questioned

"Nope" I lied well I wasn't really lying was I

We walked into homeroom and I handed Marius his Essay.

"Thank you so much Eponine I need to tell you something later I think I'm in love" before he could finish Enjolras walked in and sat down next to him and they both started a conversation.

I turn to Cassie and Sophia "I need to talk to you two later I had another dream but it was different from the other one" they both nod and turn forward for some reason I couldn't take my eyes of Enjolras not in a dreamy sort of way just a curious kind of way.

After class at my locker I put some books in and close it when I do I see Enjolras leaning against the one next to mine.

"So when do you finish tonight"

"Huh what"

"Tonight what time do you finish"

"Oh 5:30 so are we doing it there or someplace else"

"Well I was thinking we could do it at mine seeming as I have all the books we need"

I nod

"So that means you will have to get in a car with me is that okay with you princess"

I glare at him when he says Princess he just smirks and walks away I glare after him but my smile comes on my face when I see Marius walking over.

"Told you I would talk to later and as I said before I'm in love oh Ponine she is just perfect golden hair she's like an angel sent from heaven"

"Really that's great" my voice is faltering fighting back tears but I force a smile

"How did you meet her"

"In the hallway she is new here I haven't even spoken to her and I know she is perfect oh Eponine could you find out information about her and tell me as soon as you have" I don't know what to say if I say yes all my chances are ruined but just looking at Marius smile and knowing im lucky just having him as a friend.

"Sure I can see what I can find out"

"Thank you so much Ponine"

"You know what they say Eponine She knows her way around" I smile falsely and walk into the girls toilets and try not cry over the fact he has found someone else and I have just agreed to tell him more about her. Then I will have to introduce them I run my fingers through my hair and put a smile back on my face and walk out the toilets.

When I do get out of the toilets Cassie and Sophia hug me I guess they just knew.

"Oh Ponine I heard Marius talking to the other boys about this blonde beauty he saw in the halls this morning and well I kind of just guessed that's what he was going to talk to you about" Cassie said with a soft smile on her face

"You know what he doesn't deserve you" Sophia said

I nod and I start to explain to them the dream I had.

"So Enjolras is the Mysterious blonde crying when you die"Cassie says with a confused look

"Yup that's how I reacted when I realized and what makes it worse is whenever I see him I just see tat him in my dreams it won't leave my mind and to make it even better after work I'm going to his place to work on the project"

"What you are going to The Marble statues apartment"

I nod and run my fingers through my hair and look over too him by this time we are sat on the bleachers outside.

"So Soph how was working with Jehan last night I couldn't help but notice the two of you getting on really well" I raise my eyebrows in a suggestive way she just laughs and shakes her head.

"No answer someone is hiding something"

"I would be asking Cassie how working with Grantaire was"

"What's that supposed to mean" She says with a look

"Oh I don't know just whenever he's around you get all giddy and well Eponine on him"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean All Eponine on him" I say with a confused look

"Just that whenever you are around Marius you're a little too bit obvious"

"Too everyone but him" I say with my head down and look up to see Enjolras looking at me

"Why does he have too look at me like that"

"Like what" Cassie asks

"Like he is trying to figure me out"

"Maybe he is oh maybe he likes you"

I laugh at Sophia's point Enjolras does not like me we hate each other well I hate him and plus he has Louise is perfect girlfriend he does not like me no one does and why would they I'm nothing special.

"Why is that so impossible she asks" and all I do is look at him and Louise and get up and walk to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary 

17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.

I Don't Own any of this content except the Story line sadly I do not own Aaron Tveit

**Chapter 3**

Once School is finished and I arrive at the Café for my shift Enjolras is already sat there at what I am now going to call his table so I walk over to him and ask him what he wants he orders the same thing.

"So is that what you're always going to order"

"Yes most likely I'm very predictable"

"Oh I highly doubt that"

I wink and walk back to the counter to get what he ordered did I just wink at him well this is going to be a long night.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"So what do you want to do the project on?"

"I have an idea but I will tell you when we start working on the project"

"Okay well I have just asked Musichetta and she says I can get off early tonight so about thirty minutes and I'm all yours" Did I really just say that what is wrong with me today

"Well at least you are coming with me willingly"

"Well you could have said that less creepily" I say with a smile creeping on my face and walk away to take orders and well do my job instead of standing talking to him

"So do you like him" a voice came from beside me

"No Musichetta I don't he's not the one I like"

"Well he certainly likes you"

"Where do people keep on getting that Idea From?"

"Well for starters he keeps on looking at you when you're not looking at him and well it's just obvious how he only just started coming here more after you got the job here" she says with a knowing smile on her face

"Well that's just a coincidence" I say and look over too him

"Plus he has a girlfriend who is the most popular girl in school and well he shouldn't like me I'm not exactly the best person to fall for"

"Well that's no excuse dear and there are no coincidences in love only signs"

With that I just stood there thinking of what's been going on with me recently I don't like Enjolras is nothing a little time can fix.

"I also came over here to tell you you're shift is over you can now go and work on that project that you are dreading to do" she says with a smile after she tells me that I do what I have to do before I walk over to Enjolras that I'm finished

"I'm finished now are you ready to go "I look at him he just nods

"I am parked just there" he points to his car well this is going to be an interesting evening I think as I get into the car

"Well you sure do like the colour red don't you"

"Yeah it's my favourite colour" I just nod and keep my eyes looking forward

"So what's your idea for us to work on?"

"The failed revolution of 1832"

"Why that I mean there are tonnes of things we could do and it's not like there is books full of information on that and I would hardly call it a revolution more of an uprising" I smirk over at him and see he's looking over at me

"Hey mister watch the road I do not want to die in your car"

"And why not it's a perfectly nice car" he smirks

"It's not the car that's the problem" I say under my breath and thankfully he doesn't hear me

"How far left until we get to your house"

"A Couple of Minutes and you don't need to worry about the amount of information we will get I have a lot of books on the subject"

I nod and look forward again when we get to his house it is massive I mean I knew the guy was rich I just didn't know how much

"This is what you get from a son of a senator"

"Yeah some of us get all the luck" I say and start walking to the house

"What's that meant to mean some people get all the luck" he says quoting me

"Oh just that not everyone has a fancy car a fancy house or in a perfect relationship with their future all planned out for them that's all and some of us have to work for what they want"

"And you don't think I have to work for what I want"

"Are you seriously asking me that question you Aiden Enjolras the all high and mighty Marble Statue"

He just shakes his head and opens the door I follow him in if I thought it was beautiful on the outside it was even more beautiful on the inside. Wow was all I could say

"So we are going to work on it in my room okay I have all the books in there"

I nod

"Don't you have a library or something here?"

"Yes I do but I keep all my favourite books in my room"

"Well that kind of makes sense so are we going or are we just going to stand in the middle of this room" I say and he starts walking up the stairs to his room once we get to his room let's just say it is much bigger and better than mine.

"So is every room in this house massive" I say as I sit on the bed

"Pretty much "I nod and sit back against the headboard he sits next to me and as he does he brings over a lot of books

"You were serious about having a lot of books about it weren't you"

"Yep"

"So I think we should start it on the people involved like the main revolutionaries" I say as he starts to look through a book and hands me one.

As I'm looking through the book he handed me I notice that one of the revolutionaries looks a lot like Enjolras I look over to him and back to the picture.

"Why do you keep on looking at me?" he asks with a curious look on his face I end up just staring at him his eyes are very blue like looking into an ocean

What is wrong with me?

"No reason I umm found something on the leader I guess"

He takes the book from me and starts reading

"Julian Enjolras was a charming young man, able to be terrible. He was angelically beautiful. Antonius was fierce. It seemed to see the thoughtful reflection of his eyes; he had in some previous existence, through the revolutionary Apocalypse"

Well that sounds familiar

"So the more I read the more I see he was the leader"

"So he was the one that led his friends to their deaths"

"He didn't lead them to anything they chose to stand by him it's not his fault the people didn't rise"

"Yes maybe but he was just a student a bourgeois at that had a stick up his ass ideals that just wouldn't happen because the gamin and gamines wouldn't listen to him because they care more about getting there food and looking after their families"

Enjolras just looks at me with a kind of frown and understand there is something about this whole thing that's too familiar the more I read about the students the more I feel like I know them and it doesn't help that they remind me of les amis de l'abc.

"Well I think we should leave it at that"

I nod and get off the bed and start to pick up my things

"Do you want a lift back" I notice the time and if I'm not back in 30 minutes well let's just say it won't be good for me but I can't let them Enjolras and especially is car.

"No I will be okay I think I'm capable of finding my way home from here"

I start heading out the door and once I get to the hallway I notice Enjolras followed me downstairs

"I can get myself the house I don't need a chaperone"

I say and leave the house I start to walk home and just my look it starts to rain of course it does. It's too late to turn back now and I don't have time so I start to run home. A car pulls up beside me.

"Get in" its Enjolras well that boy does have good timing

I don't even question it so I get in the car and tell him where to drive

"You live in that area and put this on" he hands me a jacket well I am cold and wet so I put it on

"Yes as I said before not everyone is as lucky as you is there any way you could drive faster I really to get back home and thank you for the jacket" I ask

"Yeah but that means I will be speeding"

"And that is a problem for you" I smirk

He doesn't even respond he just starts driving faster and we arrive just where I told him to drop me off in 5 minutes

I get out the car

"Thank you I guess" I got to hand him the jacket

"No keep it and give it to me tomorrow"

When I get in the house

"Where have you been your late and we nearly got caught tonight because you weren't there" My dad says with rage in his eyes this is not going to be good

"I was at a friend's working on a project"

"Oh and this "Friend" just happens to be one of those rich folks and just happens to be a boy who gave you his jacket" I realize I'm still wearing his jacket shit I'm about to respond but next thing I know I'm lying on the floor barley able to move.

_Dream _

"_She's waking up" _

_I hear voices from all around me I recognize a few of them one of them being Enjolras but the rest I'm not sure once I open my eyes I realize I'm in an unfamiliar apartment._

"_Where am I" I ask struggling to speak _

"_You're in my flat" Enjolras says _

"_I found you on the floor beaten and barley breathing so I brought you here and got Joly here to look at you"_

"_You're in pretty bad shape I wouldn't do anything too strenuous just yet I recommend plenty of rest and time for your wounds to heal" I'm guessing Joly told me _

_I manage to nod and about to get out of bed when I hear Joly_

"_No you shouldn't get out not yet anyway you will need to wait until you get some fresh clothes"_

_I realize I'm only wearing what I'm guessing as Enjolras top _

"_So who undressed me?"_

"_My mistress Musichetta she will be here in just a moment with some new clothes" _

_I nod and look over at Enjolras and I see he is looking a bit uncomfortable _

"_Thank you Enjolras for finding me but may I please talk to you in private" He nods and Joly leaves the room _

"_How did you find me I wasn't exactly in an obvious place before I was beaten the only way you could of possibly found me is if you were following me" _

_He looks down and replies _

"_Yes I was following you but not in a disturbing way just in a to make sure you were getting to your destination safely" _

"_I don't need a Chaperone Enjolras"_

"_Well obviously you do you're not in a position to say you don't you're the one lying here beaten"_

_I look down _

"_One more question the letter I had in my possession where is it"_

"_I put it over there" he says pointing to the table _

"_I need to deliver that letter"_

"_Why because Marius asked you I'm sorry Eponine but you can't do that" _

"_Why not?" I ask _

"_Because you are just getting yourself hurt by doing these things for him"_

"_And why do care Monsieur" I say bitterly _

"_I told you to call me Enjolras"_

"_Well maybe I do not want to and you never answered my question" _

_He was about to reply when Musichetta I'm guessing walked in _

"_Sorry to interrupt but I have your clean clothes now Enjolras unless you want to help Eponine in here I suggest you leave otherwise you will be rather uncomfortable in here" _

_He nods and looks at me one last time picks up the letter and walks out_

I wake up on the same floor I had passed out on still wearing the jacket so I guess after my beating my dad decided to be nice enough to leave me here I manage to get up and somehow showered and changed before school starts.

Once I got to school I walked over to Cassie and Soph

"Hi"

They both turned to me and there mouth just opened wide and they both pulled me into the toilets checking that no one was in

"What happened" Sophia asked gesturing to the black eye I was supporting

"I walked into the door"

"And got a black eye Eponine he did this didn't he"

I looked down and didn't say anything

"Eponine look you're staying with me tonight and until your healed no ifs or buts about it okay"

"Soph I can't okay I don't want to drag you well either of you into this and I will just get worse if I don't go home"

Sophia and Cassie both looked at me sadness in their eyes

"Well let's cover up that bruise as much as we can"

"Well it is the only visible one so let's try it"

Cassie got her concealer and Foundation out since we were the same skin tone once we had finished

"How come you have Enjolras Jacket On?"

"He gave it to me and how did you know it was his?"

"The fact that it has a Big E on the back and well you two were together last night working on the project"

"How was it by the way?"

"Interesting the failed revolution which is the topic we are working on we are working on has some sort of similarity to my dreams I had another one by the way seems to have continued from the other one"

"So it's like a story or maybe it's your subconscious telling you something"

"What exactly would it be telling me?"

"I don't know but it's not a coincidence that you are having these dreams and now you and Enjolras are spending more time together and on top of that working on the failed revolution as well it's just strange"

"Tell me about it Cas" we all look at each other and decide we should go to class when we get to Chemistry there is a new seating arrangement and I see who am sitting next to

Enjolras really?

I walk over too where I have to sit and look at Cassie and Sophia who give me a sympathetic look this could not get any more weirder.

"Here is your jacket back" I say as I hand it to him

"Thanks so looks like were partners in this as well"

"Yeah looks that way" I feel my phone vibrate and take it off

_Cassie_

_Maybe teach sees you have great Chemistry xxx_

I just glare at her I got the pun

_Very funny Cas you should be a comedian xxx _

The teacher starts talking about what we were going to do but all I could think about was the dream I look over at Enjolras who was making notes I look away as soon as I see he was about to look at me.

"I know I'm pretty but your constant staring is creeping me out" he smirks at me

"I wasn't staring and well your one to talk"

"What I don't stare at your"

"Oh really then what do you do stare fondly at me"

He was about to respond when he notices my black eye so I look down again

"How did that happen? You didn't have it yesterday to it either happened last night or this morning"

"It's none of your business and I wouldn't tell you anyway"

"Was it your dad or one of his friends?"

By now it was the end of class so I start packing my stuff

"So are you just going to ignore me until I stop asking because I won't and I'm very stubborn"

I just glare at him and leave the class room

"Well that's just childish I'm just asking"

"Well why do you care I have come into school with black eyes and worse before why do you care so much now and you know nothing about my dad or his friends" I say and he just looks at me

"Aiden Hun there you are" Louise says and kisses him

"Why are you stood talking to scum like her?"

"He wasn't don't you worry your little brain about Louise I was just going now"

"Eponine"

"What Enjolras"

"Meet me by my car tonight you don't work tonight do you"

"No"

"Then meet me there"

I just nod and walks down the hallway I feel his eyes on mw as I walk

"Ponine did you find anything about my beloved" I see Marius walking beside me

"Yes her name is Cosette She lives at 57 Rue Plumet with her father that's all I could find out" I smile sadly at him

"Oh Ponine thank you so much you have no idea how happy that makes me" He says and hugs me before walking off to his next class I smile dotingly after him as soon as he has gone I walk to my next class

At the end of the day I walk up to Enjolras car and I just wait there when I see Louise walking over to me

"Listen her street rat okay if you try anything on my Enjolras I will make sure you wish you were never born"

"You don't need to do that I already wish I was never born and I won't do anything with your precious Enjolras"

She just glowers at me and walks away I wave sarcastically at her

"What was that about?"

"Oh your precious girlfriend just threatened me but I have heard worse" I say as I get inside his car

"Heard worse huh"

"Yes but I'm not telling you who from only two people know and I'm keeping it that way"

He nods

"Fair enough I won't bug you tonight about it but I do want to know"

"And I want to know why you care so much"

"I don't know why I care so much that's the answer"

"Not a good one"

"Well sorry it didn't reach up to your expectations"

I laugh I see he smiles at that

"Well Mister it's not hard to reach up to my expectations I don't have very high ones"

"Obviously or you wouldn't like Pontmercy"

I look down knowing he's right

"So can we put some music on or I think I will die of the boredom of awkward silence in here" I say with a slight smile on my face

"Sure hope you don't mind my music Louise hates it" he says as he puts on Imagine Dragons Demons

"How can she hate Imagine Dragons?"

It silence until the chorus comes on then I start to sing along under my breath

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_Its dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

He looks at me and smiles and hes tapping along and I swear I can hear him sing along with me

"You're lucky you didn't but queen on otherwise I will not be able to control myself"

"No one can control themselves when Queen is on"

I Nod and laugh a bit at what he says hey the boy as good taste in music

Once we arrive at his house we go straight up to his room and start working on the project after an hour

"Okay I need a break we have been doing nothing but work I'm not saying I don't like working just I feel like my head is going to explode"

He Nods and I just lie back on the bed

"Don't make yourself to comfortable" he says gesturing to how I was lying on the bed

I just shrug

"It's a comfy bed you can't blame me"

"So you hungry? "

I sit up and look at him when he says that

"Yeah I am a bit why"

"I was thinking we could order a pizza"

"Sounds like an idea just a Cheese one though I mean you can't go wrong with that" I say

"Couldn't agree with you more on that one"

"Are we actually agreeing on something else tonight?"

"Looks that way" he picks up the phone and starts dialling as he's on the phone ordering the pizza I start looking through the books again

"What are you thinking about?"

"There is this girl Eponine in here I just feel like I can relate other than the same name we have the same unfortunate lifestyles"

He nods

"I feel the same way but with Enjolras not Eponine" he says I laugh at that

"Oh I don't know I see a bit of Eponine in you"

He chuckles at that and hits me with a pillow

"Ow that hurt you ass" I laugh then I see him smirking at me I then realize how close we were sitting next to each other and I find myself unable to look away from his eyes and I see that he starts to look at my lips and he starts leaning in until I can feel his breath on my lips then the doorbell rings

Saved by the bell


	4. Chapter 4

Summary 

17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.

I don't own any of this characters they all belong too Victor Hugo sadly except my original characters they belong to me

**Chapter 4**

Enjolras had been downstairs for about 20 minutes it does not take that long to pay for a pizza well it shouldn't so I walk downstairs

"Enjolras we have a project to finish how long does it take you to pay for a piz" I stop talking when I see Louise oh crap

"What is she doing here?" Louise asks looking at me in disgust after she pulls away from Enjolras

I was about to reply when Enjolras says something that well hurt

"We were just working on this stupid project it's not like I want her here I would much rather spend my time with you" he says with no sight of regret so that's really what he thinks

"Yeah it's not like we want to be working together this is just as hard on me" I say with an emotionless face

"Well just go me and my boyfriend want some time alone" she says stringing out the boyfriend like she's trying to rub it in my face and the worst part is its working

"Don't worry I was just leaving hope the two of you have a lovely time together you truly belong together" I say and leave the house I can't believe I was going to kiss that jackass what is wrong with me I must be sick in the head or something I don't turn to go to my place I take the turn to Sophia's I really cannot be bothered with my dad tonight I will take whatever I get tomorrow night.

When I get to Sophia's I knock on the door and she answers

"Eponine what are you doing here I thought you said you weren't going to come over"

"Is it a problem that I'm here I can just go home"

"No of course not no one is here but I thought you were sticking to your guns on this one" she laughs and lets me come in

I try to smile

"So how was Enjolras's" I just look down

"I'm an idiot and he's a jackass and well Louise is just a bitch"

"What Happened?"

"I nearly kissed him"

"I'm Calling Cassie" she says and picks up her phone and starts calling Cassie all she says is we need you and she turns her phone off

"Do want anything to eat" I nod

"Ice Cream" is all I said ice cream is something I eat when I need comfort food not like I know why I need comfort food it's not like I need comfort

By the time Sophia get three spoons and a big tub of ice cream out Cassie has arrived

"Where are you two?"

"In the Kitchen we have ice Cream" the next thing I see is Cassie walking in and just shakes her head when we offer her some ice cream I'm going to have to talk to her about that "Now what happened?"

"Honestly the two of you don't need to be here I'm just being stupid nothing really happened really"

"We don't care you nearly kissed the guy and however small it is we want to know" Sophia explains and Cassie just nods in agreement

"Well I guess I should start from the car ride" they both just nod

"On the way to his it seemed like we were getting along not like I want that or anything it just seemed fine then imagine dragons came on and you know how I love that band, anyway once we got to his while we were working on the project it once again seemed like we were becoming friends" I stop and run my hands through my hair and continue

"Then about an hour later I decide I need a break so we decide to order a pizza once he's ordered it he sits down next to me on the bed and all I can see are his eyes and well lips near mine and he starts to lean in and then the doorbell rings"

"So let's take a break from you explaining how badly did you want to kiss" Sophia questions

"Well I'm not sure I guess it was just a whole caught up in the moment thing"

"Didn't answer my question" I just look down unable to speak

"Do you want to kiss him now?" Cassie asks

"No" they both look at me unconvinced

"Yes"

"I don't know it's just confusing me" I say and run my fingers through my hair again

"Continue the story I doubt there is much left"

"Well this is the best bit" I take a breath

"About 20 minutes after the doorbell rang Enjolras still hadn't come back up so me being the curious and hungry person I am went downstairs to see if everything was okay when I got downstairs I saw Louise and him well eating each other's faces off again I'm tired of seeing that, anyway after I got down the stairs Louise started to be a bitch to me which I'm used to it was the next part I wasn't expecting Enjolras _We were just working on this stupid project it's not like I want her here I would much rather spend my time with you_" I said quoting him the others just looked at me with sadness in their eyes

"So Yeah that's what happened"

"What an Ass" Cassie said

"That's what I've been trying to tell you from the beginning" I say lying down the sofa

"Anyway Cassie why aren't you eating anything" I ask looking at her

"I had something to eat before I came like a lot" I just nod unconvinced and Soph doesn't look Convinced either

"Cassie if something is going on with you tell us we can help and if you are not eating stop because you don't need to starve yourself your gorgeous" I say and by now im standing right in front of her she just hugs me

Once she pulls away she says

"Guys I'm not starving myself okay I'm just eating less honestly" I just look t her unconvinced still but I just let it go for now

"Right I'm knackered and we have school tomorrow so can I just crash here Soph"

"Sure you can both of you" she says looking between us

We nod and head up to Sophia's room and borrow some pyjamas from her draws

"Do you think we should be worried about her Cassie I Mean?"

"I'm not sure Soph I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I made"

Sophia nodded and hugged me

"Right let's get some beauty sleep shall we" I say and lay on the mattress Sophia has set on the fall

"_So what do you think boys" Musichetta asks the boys as I walk out in a red dress she brought me _

_They all just looked at me and responded in similar ways the ones I picked up the most were Joly smiled and said "You look lovely Eponine" Combeferre just didn't say anything he just looked at me with his mouth open unable to speak _

_And Enjolras well Enjolras for a moment didn't know what to say he just looked at me and quickly looked down mumbling "You look beautiful" _

"_Well thank you very much boys so Monsieur Joly when can I actually leave I've been stuck in this Apartment for 2 weeks the first in bed 2__nd__ week wondering round trying to find something to do and now onto the 3__rd__ and I'm not saying Enjolras company has been nothing but hospitable it's just I can only clean and read so much" I say with a smile on my face_

"_Actually Eponine you can leave that is if you want tomorrow" _

_I nod and smile after an hour the boys and Musichetta leave so it's just me and Enjolras _

"_So Monsieur are you going to miss having me around" I say teasingly _

"_I must say I have gotten used to you being around even if it has been little time although I don't think I will miss you moving my stuff around" by now we had gotten really close barley inches apart_

"_Well a girls got to have a hobby and annoying you is so much fun" I smirk _

"_Well you're awfully good at it" he says moving a stray piece of hair from my face _

"_So I've been told" I look up our eyes meeting before I knew it he had moved away obviously realising what was about to happen and started picking up his stuff and acting busy _

"_I have to go to the Café the revolution can't wait" he says _

"_Don't you mean the plan to kill all your friends?" I say sarcastically _

"_And don't worry Monsieur Enjolras I will be out of your flat by the time you get back" I say and storm into the room I had been staying in the door opens _

"_I thought you had to go to the Café" I say not looking up from the book I was attempting to read_

"_You don't have to leave you can stay where else will you go apart from the slums" _

_I just nod continuing to read _

"_Are you even listening to me?" he asks anger filling in his eyes _

"_Yes I am actually but don't you have to be going now" I ask with an emotionless face he just walks out the room in anger slamming the door behind him_

_Later that day I decide I'm sick of being held up in the apartment and I leave and head to the Café once I get there I get an earful from Joly saying I should take the evening resting when I look up I see Enjolras talking to Courfeyrac about the rally he's planning._

"_You look gorgeous Ponine" Grantaire says flirting _

"_Thank you Grantaire" I say smiling I grab a drink from the bar and sit and the table in the back just looking at Enjolras by the time the meeting had finished it was 9pm it was just me and Enjolras left _

"_Is it that bad of an idea kissing me" I ask him he looks up at me shocked _

"_It is isn't it your disgusted by the idea that's why whenever we nearly kiss you always move out the way and act like it never happened" _

"_Eponine"_

"_No its okay I mean I wouldn't even want to kiss me I'm not exactly beautiful well not your worthy kind of beautiful anyway I'm a street rat and I always will you don't need to say anything goodnight Enjolras" I curtsy at him and leave i get back to the flat and just sit down on the bed what did I just say that for._

_My bedroom door opens and the next thing I feel are another pair of lips on mine I responded immediately wrapping my arms around his neck while tugging the curls on the back on his neck are lips moving in sync. The kiss started to get more heated I felt Enjolras gently run the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed him his tongue explored the inside of my mouth and I let out a small moan._

_He eventually pulled away and just said one thing _

"_Don't ever think I would be disgusted to kiss you" and left me unable to move_

"Eponine for the love of god wake up" Sophia says throwing a pillow off me

"Im up no need for the violence okay" I say sitting up

"I just had another dream and dream Eponine got some action well lip action anyway from dream Enjolras" I say running my fingers through my hair

"Well atleast that's one of you now get your ass up and take a shower I picked out some clothes I think you might wear and just hurry I don't want to be late for school"

"More like you don't want to be late for Jehan" I say and make kissing noises before taking a shower and getting ready

"See I only took 30 minutes I'm like superwoman when we are in a hurry"

"Your more annoying than super"

"I try anyway don't we have to be at school in like 20 minutes where is Cassie" I ask Sophia

"Getting her car she ran here can you believe that?"

"Well the things we do for friendship" I stated and laughed

"So Dream Eponine got some lip action huh"

"Yep"

"And how did it look did it look like you want to make it reality"

I just glare at her playfully and roll my eyes when Cassie comes with her car we all get in

"So Ponine what are you going to do about Enjolras"

"I don't know I will cross that bridge when it comes to it and that bridge just happens to have a troll that looks like Louise living under it"

They both laugh and Sophia turns on the radio when a classic Girl band song comes on

"Spice Girls come on girls you know what to do" Sophia says dramatically

Me:_ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_Sophia_: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_Me_: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_Sophia_: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_Me_: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

Cassie: If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Me: Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

Sophia: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Me So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Sophia I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

All_: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Me_: What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
_Sophia_: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

Me:_ Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_Sophia:_ So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Me I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

All_: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Cassie_: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
_Me:_ Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

All_: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_

All:_ Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover. _

By the time the song is finished we are in fits of laughter once we arrive at school

"What's so funny you see each other's reflections?" Louise asks with a smirk

"No we just can't believe that you thought that second nose job was a good idea" all three of us laugh again walking into school with linked arms

"Oh here he comes decided what you're going to do" I nod and walk over to him

"So I was thinking we both know enough about the subject and what to write about and we each have the points on what we are going to do independently so how about we do that so you don't have to spend any more of your time with me and you get to spend the time you would with me with your girlfriend"

"Ponine about last night"

"Don't only my friends can call me Ponine and you are not my friend because friends don't insult each other to make there girlfriend happy friends stick up for one another"

He just looks down unable to look me in the eye knowing I'm right

"We nearly kissed Eponine"

"It didn't mean anything I have already forgotten about it and from what I can remember it was more of a caught up in the moment action didn't mean anything and it's not like we kissed as you said it was a near kiss" I say that and turn my back to him and walk off down the hall to my first class.

At lunch I sat down at my usual table waiting for Cassie and Sophia when Marius walks over

"Hey Ponine so I just wanted to say thank you for telling me where Cosette lives and well her name and I wanted to ask you one more thing" I nod instinctively

"Can you give her this letter for me ?" I just look down at the letter

"Can't you deliver it yourself Pontmercy" I Hear Enjolras say from behind him

"I want it to be a romantic gesture and for her to be surprised to find out who it is from"

"But surely she will already know it is from you" Enjolras stated

"I Will do it" Marius puts his hand on my arm thankfully and walks off

"You're an idiot Eponine" Enjolras says and walks to his table after marius

I know no need to tell me

"What was that about?" Sophia asks me

"Marius wants me to take this to Cosette" they both just look at me

"You didn't say yes did you" I just look down

"Unbelievable Ponine you need to stop doing these things for him" Cassie says

"I know I might as well give it to her now I can see her at the lockers be right back"

"Cosette I have something for you" I say taking out the letter

"Oh thank you I hope it is from Marius" I just look down

"Can I ask you one thing if you do decide to right back don't ask me to deliver it to him get someone else" she just looks at me and probably can see the pain in my eyes

"Of course I will ask someone else" I nod and walk back into the lunch hall

"He's looking at you again" Cassie says gesturing towards Enjolras

"Since its Friday tomorrow there is the first Soccer game of the season and well do you want to go" Sophia asks

"Yeah I don't see why not Eponine how about you" I look at the two of them and just nod and start eating my food trying to not look Enjolras in the eye failing every time all I can think about is the dream


	5. Chapter 5

Summary 

17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.

I don't own any of this characters they all belong too Victor Hugo sadly except my original characters they belong to me

**Chapter 5**

Its Friday which means game day this is the biggest day of the year the first game of the season it's when everyone gets excited and also very nervous.

"So are you still staying at mine tonight" Sophia asks

"Yeah isn't there a party after the game and one of the player's houses" I ask Sophia

"I heard about that but isn't it an invite only thing"

"Yeah but I'm sure one of us can get an invite" Cassie looks at me

"Couldn't agree with you more" Sophia says

"Why are you both looking at me?" I ask curiously the both just look at me then at Enjolras

"No I'm not asking him for anything not after what happened find your own way of getting an invite"

"But"

I just glare at her telling her to shut it

"The final deadline for the project is next Thursday so you have just under a week to finish so I'm going to allow you in this lesson and this lesson only to work on it with your partner" Miss Aldridge says

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair when I realize everyone is moving to sit with their partners so I stand up and walk over to Enjolras and sit next to him.

"So how far have you gotten with this" he asks me

I just look at him and reply "I have nearly finished my part how about you?"

"Just a couple more paragraphs do you want to read mine I will read yours and see how to put it together" I Just nod and pass him my paper and he does the same.

As I was reading it he had put in all the things I had mentioned him too put in when we were talking and he had even mentioned the Uprising not a revolution I look over too him

"This is good like really good" he just looks at me

"Thank you yours isn't so bad either"

I just look at him

"So are you going to the Game Tonight?"

"Yes"

He just nods and looks at me

"Take a picture it will last longer or are you going to explain why you were looking at me"

"No reason it's just I'm surprised you are going"

"Why?"

"Oh just you're not exactly into the whole school spirit thing"

"Well maybe I wanted to see what the whole fuss was about" I tell him but I don't look at him

"Is there a reason your acting this way" he asks with a hint of curiosity is his voice

"Acting like what?"

"Cold"

"Seriously do you not remember are last conversation or the things you said to me?"

"Well I do but I thought you would have forgiven me by now"

"Are you serious?" I ask him bewildered

"Yeah forgive and forget and all that" I just look at him shocked

"No I am not just going to forgive you or forget it and if you were to apologize properly maybe I would forgive you"

"Okay class is over have a good weekend" Miss Aldridge says while writing something down

"Eponine"

"What Enjolras?"

"The Party I guess you heard about it after the game"

"Yes why are you mentioning it"

"It's at my house you remember where that is" he says with a smirk

"Yeah and by the way is this your way of apologizing because if it is your worse at it then I am" I smirk back

He laughs at me

"Well who knew that was possible anyway now you know where the party is maybe you will come" he says but it sounded more like a question

"Yeah maybe it depends on the girls" I say looking over to Sophia and Cassie

"Well im sure they want to go everyone does"

"Then why are you inviting me for?"

Before he could answer me Louise starts to walk over I roll my eyes and walk over to the girls

"What was that about?"

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"Yeah of course but how"

"Oh Enjolras just told me it was at his place and well since I would love to see the look on her face when I walk in and should we get changed after the game into something more party worthy" I smile with a sly grin on my face

"I like the way you think" Cassie says as we head out to the pitch

"So who would of thought Mr Popular would invite little old Eponine Thenardier to the party"

"I have no idea not me I mean a year ago I wouldn't even go near him" I state

"Oh look it's the Cheerleaders cheering on how to look slutty with pom poms" Sophia says

Me and Cassie just laugh at her

I kind of lost track on what was happening on the pitch all I understood was Enjolras scored quite a lot which Is good seeming as more goals mean more points I guess Enjolras glanced over at me and I just smiled at him Louise saw and pulled him into a kiss

"Let's go and get ready for the party" I say looking over to the other two

After the game had finished the whole team and cheerleaders were celebrating are victory

We start heading to the car once we got to Sophia's house she started pulling out outfits for me and Cassie

"Eponine this one is for you she handed me a jumpsuit go and put it on and once you have I will do your hair and make-up" I just nod and take it

"Are you sure I will look good in this?"

"Trust me you will look gorgeous here you go Cassie I found this in your wardrobe last time I was at yours and kept it for this kind of occasion now go and do the same as Eponine"

Each of our outfits was completely different and just showed how different we were from each other

"Eponine come on out you look gorgeous okay"

"No I don't Soph I look ridiculous and how the hell am I meant to walk in these shoes"

"You will get used to them Cassie tell her to come out"

"Come on Ponine get your hot ass out here and lets go to this party"

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one last time and sighed when I opened the door

I was wearing this . /6249e65ea13df921765afd6192609dd3/tumblr_mmg6wnJrF Q1qg2hzoo6_

It was all black which fits in perfectly for what I usually were but at the same time completely different

"See we told you Enjolras will not be able to tear his eyes away" Sophia says she was wearing . It was short and well beautiful the way it just lay and it matched perfectly with her hair colour

And last Cassie the supermodel . /gi/Nina+Dobrev+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+

"Well let's hope were not too dressed up for this thing"

"Trust me we aren't I have seen some pictures that have already been taken this is not dressed up"

"Now can we go and get this evening over with" I say as I head out the door

"See you can walk in them shoes" Sophia jokes

"Yeah I got used them"

Once we arrived at Enjolras's all eyes were on us three I'm not sure if that's because of what we looked like or just the fact we were there Jehan and the other boys minus Enjolras walked over to us

"Well ladies you do look amazing" Grantaire said but his eyes mostly fixed on Cassie

"Yeah you can thank Soph for that" I smile when I notice Jehan is just looking at Sophia Courfeyrac had found some girl who I didn't recognize as had Combeferre. Sophia, Jehan ,Cassie and Grantaire had gone to dance somewhere so I was just standing on my own I decide to get a drink

When I was over at the drinks I so Cosette and Marius dancing and laughing I felt my heart break bit by bit

"So you are still in love with him" I hear a familiar voice and I turn around to see Enjolras standing very close almost too close

"You don't just get over someone that you felt that strong for"

"Not even if he would never return those feelings"

"Why are you so curious anyway haven't you got a girlfriend you could be with right now?" I ask

"Nope she's not here her parents grounded her"

"So since she's not here you find it acceptable to come and talk to me wow thanks"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Really then why are you talking too me when you said you would rather do anything but talk to me" I say with a sneer

"I don't know you're just different"

"Oh that's what every girl likes to hear"

"Do you want to dance?"

"No not really I don't think I can in these heals"

"You do look very beautiful tonight"

"Why mister Enjolras you do know how to make a girl blush" I say in a fake American accent

"I do try so that was a no to the dance"

"Yup"

"So are you just going to stand around and get drunk?"

"That's my plan and plus the people I came with are occupied" I say gesturing to Sophia and Cassie

"My boys have taken a liking to them"

"You're Boys"

"Well I'm like the leader so yes they are my boys"

I just nod and look over to Marius and Cosette again

_Lifehouse- It Is What It Is_

"I love this song" I say taking another drink of my drink and I put the cup down

"You know what I changed my mind let's dance just once this is a slower song I think I can handle it" I say to him

"I knew you would change your mind" I roll my eyes and put my hand out to him

Taking his hand and he looks down at are hands and I swear I see him smile I look up at Enjolras in his eyes and he pulls me closer so his arms are around my waist I wrap my arms around his neck and I look up unable to pull away from looking into his eyes.

All of a sudden I start to have flashbacks

"_There is no music Enjolras this is ridiculous" _

"_It's not and we can make our own"_

_I take his hand and just smile _

"_Since when were you so romantic"_

_I wrap my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I look him in the eyes and rest my forehead on his and we just dance imagining the music_

"_I know you don't want me to do this"_

"_Do what" I ask him _

"_The revolution"_

"_It's not that I don't want you too I support the cause just as much as the next person it's just I don't want to watch you get killed or hear about it from someone else" I say pulling out of the embrace and just looking at him _

"_I know I just don't want to hurt you"_

"_I have been hurt before Enjolras and I don't think you will" _

"Are you okay I was trying to talk to you and you just blanked out?"

"What were you saying" I ask him

"I asked why do you hate me so much" he asks

"I don't hate you I just don't like you very much I just see you as a pompous jerk that's all and plus it's always been that way us too not talking and just hating each other"

"Not for me it hasn't" he states

I pull out of the dance when I feel his hands loosen from my waist

"What"

"I haven't and I don't hate you I don't think I ever will"

"Then why do you say those things to me and let Louise say those things"

"I have reputation to uphold"

"And I don't fit into your perfect picture and you're embarrassed to be seen with me but that's fine it's not like I want to be friends with you"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Save it Enjolras nice attempt of an apology now I need a drink" I say walking back over to the drinks table

"Come with me I need to talk to you somewhere quieter"

"This conversation is over"

"No its not" he says grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up the stairs to his room

"You locked your door" I ask curious

"Yes just so no one will have sex in my bed"

"Fair enough"

"You are one of the most infuriating people I have ever met Eponine do you know that"

"If you brought me up here just yell at me are be horrible I am going back downstairs"

"I didn't just let me finish this is me apologizing"

I just shrug and nod at him to continue

"One minute you are a complete bitch to me the next you act like you want to be friends then you get mad at me for being a complete asshole when I'm just giving back what was given to me" I nod

"Then you show up wearing that" he says gesturing to my outfit

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing that's the problem you look gorgeous but that's not the point I have to watch you chase after Pontmercy who by the way doesn't deserve your attention"

"Are you finished?"

"Not yet as I was saying you're an idiot for chasing after someone who doesn't give you five seconds of your time and it's the fact you know he doesn't know that annoys me the most"

"You still haven't answered my question properly why do you care so much" I ask him

He just looks at me unsure on how to answer

"Exactly you don't care your just acting like you do for some unknown reason that you and Louise have cooked up to make my life a whole lot worse so thank you for your attempted apology but I have heard enough"

"That's another thing you have this idea about me which isn't true I'm not an ass I just have a"

"Reputation if that's your excuse for how you're acting then it's a poor one"

I say as I attempt to walk out the door I feel a tug on my arm and I'm spun around so I'm looking directly into his eyes and the next thing I feel are another pair of lips on mine I respond immediately wrapping my arms around his neck while tugging the curls on the back on his neck are lips moving perfectly together .The kiss starts to get more intense when he pulls away.

"I'm sorry" Is all he says before he leaves the room just leaving me there I touch my lips did that just happen

"Eponine there you are I have been looking for you everywhere are you okay" Sophia asks me worried

"Yeah I'm fine can we go I'm tired"

"Yeah sure we just have to go and get Cassie away from Grantaire" I nod understanding

"Is this Enjolras's room"

"Yeah we were just talking he wanted to apologize"

"Is there a reason why you were standing still touching your lips or was I just imaging that happened?"

"No that happened he kissed me"

"What?"

"He kissed me but I'm sure it was just to stop me from leaving he has a problem with explaining himself it didn't mean anything" I state and go and find Cassie

"Cassie I'm sorry but where leaving"

"Uhh yeah okay I will be out at the car in a moment" I nod at her and tell Sophia so we both head out towards the car

"Leaving so soon" I turn to See Enjolras but I don't say anything I just get in the Car

I hear Sophia saying something to him

"Maybe you should just leave her alone"

"Why"

"Because you're well hurting her she will never actually admit it but you are so just stay away from her as much as possible for a while" She says and gets in the car as well

"You didn't have to say that" I say to her

"Yes I did Eponine you both need to get your heads straight and that's the best way"

"It was only a kiss"

"No it wasn't and you know it"

"Hey guys sorry it took so long" Cassie says as she gets in the car

"It's Fine now you're here we can go and get some sleep"

"So did you two have fun tonight because I had the best time" she says

"I'm sure you did does Grantaire have anything to do with that" I smirk and raise my eyebrows suggestively at her

"Maybe he did so what happened with Enjolras the two of you were upstairs a while"

"Oh nothing we just talked well he talked and attempted to apologize so not much"

"I think you're missing a bit of key information there Ponine" Sophia looks at me for a second taking her eyes of the road

"Watch the road and no I didn't"

"Are you sure about that or are you just in denial"

"Nothing important happened"

"What is going on with the two of you right now?"

"Nothing" I say

"Whatever you say Eponine but I know your lying I can see it in your face even if I can't actually see your face" Cassie says to me

"Well let's just leave it okay and can we just have the rest of the drive in silence"

And that's exactly what happened for the rest of the drive back to Sophia's place and for the rest of the night it was just silence I didn't want to have it brought up again but why is it bugging me so much.

The next day I got up and walked home I know im in for a beating when I get home but I don't care.

Once I open the door

"Eponine where the hell have you been" My father asks me with a slap

"I was at a friend's"

"Oh I'm sure you were but I know how you can make it up" He says with a sneer

"And how is that?"

"Montparnasse"

"That isn't helping very much" I snap back but that earns me a blow to the stomach

"He wants you and I'm pretty sure a lot of other men would for a price"

I understood what he was hinting at he wants me to become a prostitute

"No I am not doing that not for anything"

"Fine if you are not going to earn living here then it looks like you have to live somewhere else"

"I work at the café that brings in money and every little con you end up dragging me too always brings in money so why do I have to do that"

"Because that is not nearly enough"

"No I'm not doing it"

"Well if that's your final answer then get your stuff and go"

I just do as he says for once and part of me is happy that I don't have to live here anymore but I don't have anywhere else to go maybe I can find Gavroche and stay with him since he got away a long time ago and is living in the streets.

I Pick up the stuff I have got which isn't much anyway I usually borrow Sophia's or Cassie's things and I walk out the door without even saying anything to him

"Now What" I say to myself as I'm walking down the street I find a little area where I can put my stuff and sit down next to the Café could always stay here and use the sinks in the bathrooms for a shower and to wash. I just sit there when I hear someone say my name

"Ponine" once I hear that voice I look up

"Gavroche" I say with a smile and stand up and hug him

"Get off is" he says in his street talk

"Sorry Gav its just it has been a very long time too long" I say ruffling his hair

He sorts it out and says "I know Ponine I'm sorry it's just I didn't want to go home"

I just nod understanding

"So what are you doing here" he asks me

"Dad kicked me out" I say and he gives me an understanding look

"What for"

"It's not important I have a shift now is there somewhere I can put my stuff"

"Yeah why don't you just store it in the Café then you can come with me"

"Gav I don't want to intrude I will just stay here and as you said leave my stuff in the café"

I walk into the Café with Gavroche following he helps me hide my things.

"Eponine thank god you're here Saturday rush hour table 4 needs attending too who's this" Musichetta asks me

"Oh this is my little brother Gavroche" I smile as I put my apron on and walk to table 4 I notice its Enjolras sitting there great

"Do you want your usual or are you going to be unpredictable"

He just nods and puts his book down and looks at me

"I'm sorry"

"For what kissing me because I understand if you are I mean it was a mistake"

I say to him but once I do he just looks down

"Wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was a mistake I have Louise and we would never work anyway"

"Exactly glad we are on the same page so let's just go back to the way it was us not speaking unless it's about school work that we work on together" I say turning around and walking back to get his order but not before I shoot him one last look and turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary 

17 Year Old Eponine Thenardier is not the luckiest Girl in the World some would say she is the Loneliest Girl its 2013 and her life is about to get a lot more complicated.17 year old Aidan Enjolras is the most popular boy in school top of every class and what if the worlds of these two come together but it's not the first time they have met each other.

I don't own any of this characters they all belong too Victor Hugo sadly except my original characters they belong to me

**Chapter 6**

It's been two weeks since been kicked out of my house and the kiss I haven't told anyone apart from Gavroche. I moved into a little flat if you can call that there is no heating no bed just a floor but it's better than the street I guess.

"Eponine Wake up"

"I'm up Gav how did you get in here" I say with my head in the pillow

"Yup your door was open and you should be going to school shouldn't you"

"Oh crap" I say getting up and going to the bathroom if you can call it and take what I have to call a shower and quickly get washed and dressed.

"Well see you at the café later gav stay out of trouble" I ruffle his hair before heading to school

Once I get to school I see Soph and Cassie they start to walk over to me I turn and walk to my locker

"Are you avoiding us Ponine" The brunette asks me

"No Cassie I am not avoiding you"

"Then why haven't you answered are calls or whenever we come to the Café you just don't talk to us"

"I have a lot of things going on guys I'm sorry that it seems like I am avoiding you I'm not it's just"

"You have things going on what kind of things?"

"I don't really want to talk about it okay maybe later "I say walking off

I hear Cassie mumble "Yeah later "

When I get to class I sit in the back and put my head on the desk

"You know as much as I understand you wanting to fall asleep in this class I don't think miss D would like it" a familiar voice says to me

"Go away Enjolras" I mumble and look up at the golden boys smile

"No you know your friends are worried about you"

"And why do you care" I ask him with bitterness in my voice

"No reason in particular" he says and sits down in the seat next to me and I roll my eyes as he does

"Why are you sitting there" I say gesturing to the seat next to me

"I always sit here"

"No you don't"

"Well maybe I wanted a change" he says

"Whatever just don't talk to me I'm sure your precious girlfriend won't like it" I say coldly

"And why would you care what Louise wants"

"I don't I just can't be bothered with a fight"

"I see that you're working at the café everyday now why is that"

"That's none of your business either"

"Right well all I'm going to say now is don't push away the people who care about you because you will regret it" After he says that he stays quiet for the rest of the lesson

"For someone who doesn't care about what I do Enjolras you do seem to be giving me some advice on how to be happy"

He just ignores me and continues walking away I look down and walk to the bleachers hoping to find Soph and Cassie

"Hey Soph Where Cass?" I ask her worried

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my best friend"

"Oh really because as I said this morning you have been ignoring us completely and you have no idea what has been happening with her"

"What's happened Soph"

"Stop acting like you Care Eponine"

"I do care I have had a lot going on as well you know"

"Oh really what's that then"

I just stay silent and look down

"See that's your problem Eponine you push everyone away everyone that cares and if you want someone to help you"

"I don't need help" I say getting angry

She looks at me and just shakes her head and walks back into school I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Well Well look at little miss Eponine all alone"

"What do you want Montparnasse"

"Your Father wants to talk to you"

"I don't have a father" I say standing up

He grabs my arm roughly

"Don't walk away Ponine"

"Only my friends call my Eponine"

"Well you father says to tell you that if your decision has changed you can come home and if I were you I would come home" he says moving a piece of hair from my face I push is hand away

"Well you're not me are you" I say

He holds my arm tighter

"And if you don't come home he says he will hurt every last person you care about or who tries to help you"

"Well that's not going to be a problem because I don't have anyone left"

"Is there a problem here?"

"Go away Enjolras I can handle this"

"I Think you should let her go" Enjolras says looking directly at Montparnasse

He does and walks closer to Enjolras

"Oh and if I didn't what would you have done pretty boy"

"I would of made you and not very nicely"

"Oh I'm so scared why you don't show me now"

"Okay let's stop the whole who's bigger shall we" I say but they both ignore me and Enjolras punches Montparnasse oh god

Montparnasse punches Enjolras square on the jaw and they both start a fight Montparnasse pulls out a knife

"Enjolras he has a knife stop it now" I yell at him hoping he will listen to me

But instead of stopping he grabs the knife from Montparnasse hands and throws it but once he does that Montparnasse kicks him and he falls and he doesn't stop kicking him.

"Stop Montparnasse stop you have done enough look at him he's had enough" I say pulling him away from Enjolras

"Looks like there is someone we can hurt isn't there" he sneers before he walks off

"Are you okay?" I ask Enjolras worried

I get no reply

"Enjolras" I start to shake him and I keep repeating his name

I grab his phone and call the ambulance

"Hi it's my friend he's not moving can you send an ambulance"

"Where are you exactly" the receptionist or whoever it was asked me

"I'm at seafront high school you do know where that is don't you"

"Yes of course now your friend does he still have a pulse"

I check his pulse

"Yes he does but it's quite slow"

"Just keep checking his pulse and make sure he's breathing don't move the body and wait until the ambulance gets there okay"

"Yes I understand how long will they be"

"Around 15 minutes"

"Can they get here any faster than that?" I ask worried

"They will get there as soon as possible where about in the school are you"

"Behind the bleachers near the school field there is no one else here why"

"Just so the paramedics know exactly where to find you"

About 15 minutes later the paramedics come and put him in the ambulance

"Miss what happened"

"He got into a fight he was trying to help me and well he got knocked out"

"What's his name?"

"Enjolras Aiden Enjolras he's 17 years old"

"Okay do you want to come in the ambulance with him it would be good if you did a familiar face when he gains consciousness" I just nod and get in the ambulance

"Is there anyone we can call for him?"

"I don't know he has a girlfriend but I don't think she will come running"

"What about his parents"

"I don't know"

I look down and play with my fingers

Once we get to the Hospital they brought him to a room and put many wires into him or whatever they are I just sit in the seat next to me

"Miss the doctor needs to check on Enjolras is it okay if you can wait outside"

I nod and walk out the room and I start to wonder around the hospital i stop wondering and just sit down and slide against the wall

"What if he doesn't wake up" I say to myself

_Flashback_

"_Thank god you're awake" I say to Enjolras whose eyes are opening slightly_

"_What Happened?" _

"_You got into a fight with Montparnasse and some of the other Patron-Minette"I say _

"_Which was rather stupid of you by the way" I say with a slight smile on my face_

"_Well I thought I was stupid" _

"_Enjolras you're anything but stupid but in this case you are" I say wiping some left over blood of his face_

"_How long have I been out?" _

"_About 48 hours" _

"_2 days I have missed 2 days' worth of meetings" he says upset _

"_Yes but that's not something you should be worrying about right now how about the fact that you have a little bit of internal bleeding oh and can't forget the stab wound in your leg" I say gesturing to him_

"_So I think you can miss 2 days of meetings Combeferre took over while you were gone everything is fine"_

"_I just can't believe it" he says running his hands through his curls _

"_Well believe it and you have to stay in bed rest for a couple more days well until Joly says it's okay to leave"_

_End_

"Miss wake up Miss"

I look up and see a nurse standing above me

"Your friends awake if you want to see him"

"Yes I think I might in a minute thank you for informing me" I say with a slight smile on my face and I stand up and start walking to his room but I stop when I see Louise there I reach for the handle but stop and turn around to leave the hospital

Once I get home Gavroche is still here

"What are you doing here gav" I ask him curiously

"Musichetta sent me looking for since you missed work today" he says

"Oh crap well I was at the hospital"

"Are you okay Ponine"

"Yes it wasn't me it was Enjolras he got into a fight"

"Then why aren't you with him now"

"Because he doesn't want me there"

"Are you sure about that"

"Gav your 10 years old how do you know about this stuff"

"I have seen a lot of things living on the street and all that" I nod

"Have you eaten anything today" I ask him

"Yup Chetta gave me something"

"Okay that's good then"

I say not really paying attention I was too busy thinking about Enjolras

"So is he awake"

"Yeah that's why I left I just stayed until I knew he was okay"

"Because you care about him"

"No because it was the humane thing to do"

I say and walk to my little room well what I call a bedroom

"Don't you think he's going to want to know how he got to the hospital?"

"He knows an ambulance"

"But he doesn't know who called them now does he"

"No and he won't because you are the only person who knows gav and I want to keep it that way okay" I tell him

"Got it boss" he smiles his crooked smile and walks back into the living area

I sit on the bed and think about what Enjolras and Sophia said about pushing people away then my mind flashed to Cassie and where she was today

"Gav I'm going out" I say as I walk out the door

Once I am at Cassie's house I knock on the door until I get an answer

"Cassie are you okay" I ask worried

"Yes I am why"

"You just weren't at school today well you were in the morning but by lunch you had left and Soph said you had stuff going on" I say

"Well I'm okay so thanks for stopping by and I will see you at school tomorrow" she says about to close the door but I stop it

"Cassie I'm not going away until you tell me what's going on so you might as well let me in"

She sighs and gestures that I can come in

"What is it Cassie?"

"Well I fainted this morning"

"What"

"I haven't exactly been eating as much as I used to"

"I know Cassie I pointed that out 2 weeks ago" she just nods and looks down after I say that

"Cassie please just eat your already skinny enough you don't need to do this"

"Yes I do you don't understand the pressure to be perfect Eponine and you don't care what people think about you I do" I just look at her shocked after she says this

"Cassie I might act like I don't but I do and I totally understand what you are talking about its not easy with the pressure but you have to listen to me when I say your perfect just the way you are" I hug her tightly after I say this

"And I'm going to help you through this like you helped me"

She just nods and hugs me again

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for Cass if anyone does it's me for ignoring you for the last 2 weeks but I do have my reasons"

"What reasons Ponine you know you can tell me anything"

"I have been kicked out of my house"

"What where have you been living"

"I haven't been living on the streets if that's what you're thinking I have been living in this dank flat near the café it's not perfect but it's cheap enough to live in you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else I will tell Soph Eventually"

"Ponine why were you kicked out"

"Because I wouldn't become a prostitute"

She just looks at me shocked

"Move in here with me"

"I can't do that Cass I have gav to look after as well"

"He can move in here also just don't go back there"

I just look at her and nod

"I just have to back and talk to Gavroche okay"

I get up and walk out the house back to my flat

"Gav are you here"

"Hey Ponine the hospital called and said Enjolras was released"

"What already"

He just shrugs

"Anyway not our problem Cassie asked us to move in with her until we can find a better place to live"

"And what did you tell her"

"Well I told her I would talk to you about it"

"I'd prefer to stay here"

"Gav"

"You can stay with Cassie but I want to stay here"

"Okay but promise me that you will stay safe and I will give you Cassie address so you can come and see me and I will come here okay"

He just nods

"Promise me Gav"

"I promise Ponine"

I walk into "My Room" and collect my clothes I have

"Okay I'm going back to Cassie's now promise me again that you will be safe and if anything happens you will come straight to Cassie's"

"I promise Ponine"

I just hug him and walk out the flat to Cassie's

"Hello Eponine"

"Enjolras why are you here"

"I wanted to say thank you"

"Really for what"

"Helping me get to the Hospital"

I look down and nod

"It's what any decent person would do you would probably do exactly the same for me"

"You're saying I'm a decent person"

"Not exactly but I think you are an alright human and thank you for being stupid enough to try and fight Parnasse"

"It was my pleasure"

"But I'm some damsel in distress that you can save all the time" I say pointing my finger at him

"So we are dodging the question why are you coming out of there with a bag"

"None of your business why are you here"

"I am meeting everyone at the Café"

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?"

"Probably" he just shrugs

"Well I should get going to see Cassie I'm staying at hers tonight so I shall see you later"

"Are you saying you will willingly see me" he says smirking

"Not exactly I'm just saying It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen"

"Babe what are you doing here" the blonde asks Enjolras

"Just saying thank you"

"Well I think you have spent enough time saying thank you now come on in"

"She's right Enjolras you should get in there everyone is waiting for you"

"You sure you don't want a ride to Cassie's

"Positive plus I don't think princess would like that" I say but before I can stop myself I lean up to him and kiss him lightly on the cheek and walk off to Cassie's

I can feel his eyes on my back and I can almost feel Louise's killer glare on me as I'm walking away but all I can think off is why I just did that.

I walk straight into Cassie's place

"Cassie I'm here and I brought donuts and I'm going to make you eat them" I get no reply

"Cassie where are you or are you just being a bitch"

I walk into the kitchen and I drop my bags

"Cassie come on wake up" I start to shake her I look around to see if there is any blood in case she banged her head to hard there wasn't all of a sudden her eyes start to open

"Oh thank god I thought I lost you then"

"What Happened?"

"I have no idea I came in here and I found you lying on the ground not moving barley breathing"

She just looks at me worried

"You need to get checked out properly Cassie and you also need to eat like now"

I help her up and steady her so she doesn't fall and walk her to a seat

"Eat this" I say handing her something to eat

"So are you staying here now" she asks

"Yup until further notice"

"Good now you know which room is yours right"

"Yeah I do" I say standing up

"Promise me that you will eat I know it will take a while to get back into the routine"

"Yes I promise I'm lucky to have you Eponine"

"No I'm lucky to have you I love you just know that you Soph and gav are the most important people in my life okay you're not just my best friend your my sister"

We hug for a couple of minutes and when we pull away

"And enough with the gooey stuff let's talk about Enjolras Soph called and said he was in the hospital and you got him there what happened"

I Sat and explained everything that happened today

"Wow you kissed him on the cheek why"

"I have no idea that's the problem"

"Well you know why I think you did it"

"Because I like him"

"Yup"

"Well I don't that's not why I just kind of felt like I had to do it to prove something but I'm not sure what I had to prove"

"Well I'm sure you will figure it out eventually" she tells me

"Now let's get some sleep we have school tomorrow"

"Yup and I'm thinking a whole lot of Enjolras drama"


End file.
